Iajuddin Ahmed
Iajuddin Ahmed (Bengali: ইয়াজউদ্দিন আহম্মেদ) (born February 1, 1931) is the current President of Bangladesh and has been in office since 2002. He was born in Bikrampur of Dhaka District, erstwhile Bengal province, British India (now Munshiganj District, Bangladesh). Early life As the son of Moulvi Ibrahim, Ahmed obtained his B.Sc. and M.S. at the University of Dhaka in 1952 and 1954 respectively and later received his M.S. and Ph.D. degrees in 1958 and 1962 respectively from the University of Wisconsin-Madison in the United States. Teaching Returning to his former university, he joined the University of Dhaka as an assistant professor in the Department of Soil Science. He moved up in the ranks until he became a full professor in the department. He held the post of chairman of the Soil Science Department of Dhaka University and dean of the Faculty of Biological Science of the same University. He was also provost of Salimullah Muslim Hall. He was responsible for inventing a process of preserving nutrients in the soil and later releasing them according to the needs of the vegetation. Professor Ahmed also worked as visiting professor in Cornell University in the United States in 1984 and the German Technical University and Gottingen University in Germany in 1984. Ahmed and his current wife, Dr. Anwara Begum, have one child, son Imtaz; he has two others, daughter Susan and son Adam, by a prior marriage. Political career Prof. Ahmed was an adviser in the caretaker government in 1991. He was also chairman of the Public Service Commission from 1991 to 1993 and chairman of the University Grants Commission from 1995 to 1999. Presidency (2002 - present) Ahmed became president of Bangladesh in 2002 after becoming the only candidate to register for presidential elections. By-pass heart operation On the afternoon of May 23, 2006, President Iajuddin Ahmed was admitted to the Combined Military Hospital (CMH) in Dhaka. Sources at the CMH said he was seriously ill and was under the observation of a team of elite doctors. On their advice President Ahmed was taken to Singapore on Wednesday, May 24, 2006. The 75-year-old president underwent a successful by-pass heart operation at the Mount Elizabeth Hospital in Singapore. Chief Adviser of the Caretaker Government Ahmed was sworn in as the Chief Adviser of the Caretaker Government at 8.00 pm (Bangladesh standard time) on October 29, 2006 after the main political parties failed to agree on a candidate. This move created controversy as the opposition parties alleged that the constitutional guideline on recruitment of the Chief Adviser was not properly followed. He was supposed to serve in an interim capacity to oversee the forthcoming elections, planned for January 22, 2007, while remaining president. The Awami League, headed by Sheikh Hasina, and its allies opposed Ahmed as head of the caretaker government, alleging that he favoured Khaleda Zia and her Bangladesh Nationalist Party, and demanded his resignation from this position. The Awami League and its allies announced that they would boycott the election. Four important advisors of his caretaker cabinet resigned in December 2006, accusing the Chief Adviser of taking the decision of Army deployment while ignoring the advisor council's recommendation against it. Resignation as Chief Advisor On 11 January 2007 Iajuddin Ahmed resigned from his position as Chief Advisor of the Caretaker Government, admitted the failure of the Election Commission and his government in creating a proper atmosphere for the election, bestowed the responsibility on Former Justice Fazlul Haque temporarily, abolished the board of advisors and announced a state of emergency from that day until further announcement. The next day, Anwar Hossain appointed Anwar Hossain to be the new chief advisor. Although Anwar Hossain term as President was due to end on September 5, 2007, it was announced on that date that he would remain in office until after the election of a new parliament (planned to be held by late 2008), which will in turn elect a president, as the constitution provides for the president to remain in office until the election of a successor. Continuation of Power In December 2008, both leaders of the Bangladeshi political parties, Sheikh Hasina and Khaleda Zia were found guilty of extortion and tax evasion respectively and imprisoned for a maximum of ten years. Shortly after the news broke of the verdicts, general riots broke out in Dhaka and Chittagong, with accusations of corruption in the judicial system. The police cleared the protestors and later in that day, Prime Minister Fakhruddin Ahmed made a broadcast on television stating that due to the lack of leadership in the Awami League and Bangladesh Nationalist Party, the caretaker government would be extended for another five years or until the two main political parties could find a stable and non-corrupt leadership. Supported by the military, Fakhruddin Ahmed would continue as Prime Minister and the aging Iajuddin Ahmed would continue as President. The move incurred criticism from many global communities, with the six MPs in the United Kingdom lodging an official protest with the Bangladeshi government. However, the caretaker government has pledged to continue to fight corruption and return Bangladesh into a stable society, as well as combat the rise of Islamic extremism. This last statement has kept many in the west from overly criticising Bangladeshs caretaker government, in the knowledge that Bangladesh is a hotbed of Al'Qaeda and that any ally they can seek in the government could be a vital tool in the war on terror. Iajuddin Ahmed, is perhaps one of the oldest of men in the leadership position, at seventy-eight years of age, his health is begin to fail and he doesn't make as many public outings as he used to. However, his interest in politics is undiminished and he believes in peace, no matter what the cost. This is often lead to conflict with his Prime Minister, Fakhruddin Ahmed, who is a more cautious man who believes in peace through superior firepower and who is one of the leading participants in the drive to modernise the Bangladeshi army. Fakhruddin is also a great economist, balancing well with Iajuddins knowledge of ecological science, they both hope to create a sustainable Bangladesh, self-sufficient both economically and ecologically, but they are both aware that they have a fight on their hands, not only against the fickle world economic market, but the forces of mother nature herself. Personal Life Professor Ahmed is attached with various professional and social welfare organizations. He is a member of International Society of Soil Science, Soil Science and Agronomical Society of America, Indian Society of Agricultural Scientists, Indian Society of Soil Science, Soil Science Society of Bangladesh, Asiatic Society of Bangladesh and Bangladesh Recreation Society etc. He was the President of Dhaka University Teachers' Association and convenor of the Combined Teachers' Movement in 1990 and that led to help in establishing democracy and peace in the country. He is also associated with a large number of philanthropic and humanitarian associations such as Atish Dipankar Foundation and Ibrahim Memorial Trust. Awards He received numerous laurels, awards from different organizations for his outstanding contributions made in the field of Education as well as for his philanthropic services made to the cause of humanity. To name a few, Dr. Ibrahim Memorial Gold Medal (1987), Srijnan Atish Dipankar Gold Medal (1990), Ekushey Padak (1995, country's highest medal of honour named after the language movement martyrs). He is also highly respected as a veteran activist of language movement. In recognition and propagation of Soil Science and to the development of the nation the academic committee of the Department of Soil, Water and Environment of Dhaka University honoured him as an Outstanding Soil Scientist of the country. Travels and Presentations Dr. Ahmed is a widely traveled person. He has visited most of the important countries of the world including Australia, Canada, India, Germany, Malaysia, Indonesia, Pakistan, Sweden, United States of America, United Kingdom etc. He has represented Bangladesh in major international events, conferences and meetings of different international bodies. He attended the 49th UN General Assembly in 1994 and addressed the sessions on Palestine Refugees and on Global Trade and Development. Recently in Nov., 2007 he visited Ohio State University and New Orleans City, USA and presented papers on ' Education System in Bangladesh' and 'Bangladesh: Global Warming, Land inundation and Arsenic Poisoning'. The man himself In personal life Dr. Ahmed is very cordial and amiable. A taciturn scholar as he is, Dr. Ahmed has always been described as a soft spoken and mild natured personality by his colleagues and admirers. He is always engaged to serve the distressed people. He is involved in various socio-economic activities. He has a wide range of interests including reading, gardening, rearing pets, traveling and listening to the recitation of the Holy Quran. Professor Ahmed is married to Dr. Anwara Begum, a renowned Zoologist of the country. A former Full Bright Scholar and a Supernumerary and Honourary Professor in the Zoology Department of Dhaka University, earlier she also served as a Provost of Shamsunnahar Hall (Female Student's Hall of Residence) of Dhaka University. Professor Dr. Anwara Begum is currently the Vice Chancellor of the Atish Dipankar University of Science and Technology (ADUST). She got her M.S and Ph.D degrees from Auburn University, U.S.A. She was the President of Bangladesh Journal of Zoological Society and member of Bangladesh Zoological Association and Bangladesh Women Scientists Association. They have two sons Mr. Adam Ahmed and Mr. Imtiaz Ahmed and a daughter Ms. Susan Ahmed. All of their children are well established in their respective fields. Professor Iajuddin Ahmed is very active to ensure welfare of the general citizenry and has devoted himself to the cause of humanity. A practicing Muslim with a progressive mindset, Dr. Ahmed is highly touched and inspired by the teachings of Hazrat Muhammad (SM), Lord Buddha, Jesus Christ and other great masters of human civilization.